


The Snake and The Weasel

by EquusofEquusNanashi



Series: True Confessions Of a Mismatched Four [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusofEquusNanashi/pseuds/EquusofEquusNanashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia has another adventure in Hogwarts only this time she finds herself as a snake with no way to turn back! Will she get help from the golden trio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake and The Weasel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters. This is another of the short stories that accompany the True Confessions Of a Mismatched Four story by The Mismatched Four. This short I worte a few years ago and was just collecting dust. I hope you like it, It is a side story for the collab that I am apart of. Four girls who each are in a different house but are still friends. I have permission from my fellow writers to post this and their shorts on Ao3. Emilia my OC. The short story's go in this order, Lord Zerwas, The Snake and the Weasel, The Black knight is checked, Meeting the Cimmerian Tiarna, A Venice Mask. Enjoy

Oh, crap. Emilia thought as she slivered down one of the many hallways of Hogwarts. She had been having a shitty day to begin with. Dumped in the lake by Hagrid's beast of a hippogriff Buckbeack in Care of Magical Creatures. Thus getting all of her homework for the day and everything else ruined. No time to change she went to History of magic cold and wet. Greta tried to dry her off with a spell but it had just turned her hair pink and made it stand up on end. In the class she had to endure Imogen's jabbering and the jeers from Gryffindor. The snakes knew better then to laugh. She got to hid in the perfects bathroom until lunch. In DADA Lupin took pity on her and spelled her hair normal. The day was completely humiliating! Then this had to happen!

The quartet had begun to learn how to reconnect with their animaguses. It was a slow and annoying process. Amy had surprisingly gotten the closest to achieving her animal form. They all knew the 'how' to turn into their animaguses (not that they could) but not how to turn back. And this is were Emilia's problems began.

After a humiliating day Emilia had stumbled, she thought, and fell down a flight of stairs. But the fall had seemed to have gotten longer and the steps bigger as she fell. Landing in a heap at the bottom of the steps Emilia had looked around the hall. There was no one there. Thank God, she had thought. Wait... I don't remember the hallway being so big! Walking down the hall Emilia had stopped next to a full length mirror. Looking in said mirror she had seen a black smudge where she should have been. Where am I? Wait, is that me! Moving forward the smudge had come into focus as a sleek black snake about 3 feet in length.

She had changed into her animagus form on accident and did not know how to get out. after freaking out for an hour Emilia finally calmed down enough to think straight. It had been almost 4:30, that meant that it was almost time for dinner. Well, I'm stuck in this form. I might as well get used to it. Flicking her tongue out of her mouth she had caught the sent of a mouse. Might as well see what my reflex's in this form are like.

Emilia then hunted in the dust filled rooms forgotten to the staff and students of Hogwarts. She made a web of clean lines in the thick dust only the house elves would see.

This leads us now to the beginning of our tail.

Oh, crap. I've spent over two hours in this form and still don't know how to get out. If anyone finds me they will ether kill me or worse, put me out in the forbidden forest!

" 'Mione are you sure that is all the information there is for the creation of wolfsbane?" Ron wined to the rest of the golden trio as they exited the library.

"That's all I'm telling you, Ronald. You have to come up with the other information to finish up the essay for potions! That goes for you to Harry! I won't allow fo- is that a snake?"

The trio turned to look and sure enough there was a snake silvering down the hall. It was black and it's scales gleamed in the torch light.

Ron took his wand out and amid-ed it at the snake, "Bombarda!"

"Ron stop! It may be somebodies pet!" Hermione cried.

" 'Mione you know snakes aren't allowed as a pet in Hogwarts!"

"Ron stop. It sounds like it means no harm." harry said before slipping into parsletounge.  _Hello there, whats your name little one?_

_Stupid Gryffindor! If I was in my human form YOU WOULD BE hexed into next week!_ Hissed Emilia.

"What did it say Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It called Ron a stupid Gryffindor." To that Ron yelled in protest. "And it said it would hex Ron into next week if it was human."

"See I told you Hermione! It is dangerous!" Ron yelled.

Emilia hissed at the loud noise, but did not move.  _I'm not dangerous. Or at least I don't think I am Weasely. I don't know what type of snake I am to begin with._

_How do you not know what type you are?_

Looking over Emilia realized Harry had spoken to her.  _Harry, is not important! Please don't let them take me into the forbidden forest! Please!_  Emilia begged.  _Take me to Dumbledore. He'll know what I am and who I am. Please!_

Turning back to his friends Harry told them what Emilia had requested. Together they discussed what to do. Ron was adamant against having anything to do with the snake except kill it. In the end Harry and Hermione won Ron over if only and he agreed to help.

_I'm going to pick you up now, ok?_ Harry asked cautiously bending over. In an instant Emilia was up his arm and coiled around his neck.  _So warm,_  she mumbled before falling into a light sleep.

Making their way to McGonagall's room the golden trio received many looks of surprise. Some people, more often than not Huffelpuff girls ran away screaming. Once they got to their head of houses rooms Harry took a deep breath and knocked. The three did not expect the headmaster to answer the door.

"Harry m'boy what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sorry professor but we found a black snake outside of the library and it asked to see you. It said you would know who it is sir." Harry stated.

"Well them come inside you three and sit down."

The three did and Harry retold the meeting.

"Hmmm. Minerva get these children a cup of tea, please. Now Harry I presume that the snake you speak about is the one on your neck?"

"Yes sir." Harry said unconsciously stroking the snakes head.

"May I have the snake Harry?"

Harry was surprised by how reluctant he was to let the snake go. But he finally unwound the black snake from around his neck. Thus waking the snake, Emilia asked in a sleep filled voice if she could eat Lockhaert for casting obviate on her. After saying no, Harry gently handed that snake to Dumbledore before retaking his seat.

"Hmmmm, yes I do know this snake. You are a long way from your rooms miss Seery." Dumbledore said, causing Ron and Harry to chock on their tea.

"Seery, as in Emilia Seery the Slytherin?" Ron chocked outgoing pale.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. It would seem someone transfigured her into a snake as a prank."

"That would explain what she said to Ron after he tried to blow her up." Hermione cut in.

"What might that have been Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked over at Harry before answering. "She said that she would hex him into next week if she was a Human, she also called Ron a stupid Gryffindor."

"Oh my! 10 points from Slytherin!" McGonagall said from her seat by the fire.

"Now Minerva, she has been stressed out from being turned into a snake and being left like this for over 2 hours. Not to mention the fact that she was dropped into the Lake in Care of Magical Creatures. I think that a little venting form her is only natural. Now you three should most likely go to your common room it is almost curfew."

"Yes, sir" the Golden Trio stated before failing out. Harry gave one last look to Emilia who had once again fallen asleep before leaving.

"You can quit the sleeping act now Miss Seery." Dumbledore said looking down at the snake on his lap.

"Albus, if she was transfigured I can change her back." McGonagall said looking down at the snake herself.

"That is unnecessary Minerva, you see she was not transfigured but somehow found her way into her anumaguis form, the stress of the day may have been the cause. If you would be so kind as to instruct her how to turn back?"

"Ye-yes Albus I will."

After taking Emilia from Albus and putting her in front of the fireplace McGonagall began the long process of first finding out what Emilia knew and what she didn't. After that she talked Emilia through how to turn back into a human. A few hours of trying lead to her finally succeeding in turning back into a human. Exhausted Emilia fell onto her back in front of the fireplace.

"Miss Seery, I would advise you to go get some food from the kitchens then go to the infirmary to be checked for any difficulties. Most children your age can't even begin to understand the fundamentals of Animagi. Let alone become one." McGonagall said in a strict tone of voice. "I would expect Poppy to keep you for the night and tomorrow for close observation. I will tell you head of house about this so he can tell you teachers."

"Now McGonagall, there is no need to tell the intire staff that Miss Seery is an animagus." Dumbledore cut in. "Just Snape would do, and I would like this to be spoken to no one else." Turning to Emilia he said, "You can tell the Owl, Turtle, and Chickadee what happened but no one else."

Getting up off the floor Emilia turned to leave. At the door she turned around and bowed at her waist. "Thank you for helping me Professors. Though, I think Snape may have my head for keeping the fact that I am a snake animagus from him." That put a smile on the transfiguration teachers face.

Trudging up to the infirmary Emilia thought about her day. It hadn't been all bad she thought. A smile graced her lips, at least she could brag to her friends that she was the first one of them to know her animagus form and how to change out of it. Though she still needed to learn to control turning into it, so it won't happen in the middle of a crowded hall. Entering madam Pomfrey whisked her off to a bed. The smile still graced Emilia's lips when she fell asleep.

 


End file.
